The Musical Escape
by Star197
Summary: Ally was just the 'shy' girl with a passion for music. What will it take for someone to find the real ally, the outgoing girl on the inside?
1. Prologue

Sweet Amoris...the town that will make or break me...am i ready for it?

I'll start by telling you alittle about myself,

My name is Ally daniels, and i guess i'm moving to Sweet amoris, I'm moving to get away from all the bullies, cuz i'm a REALLY big nerd.

Everyone picks on me, because i don't have very many friends.

I LOVE music, it's my escape from the crule world, i call my life.


	2. Chapter 1

"Thats all you really need to know, so welcome to sweet amoris" The school President said

"Thanks" i replied while avoiding eye contact with him.

"If you need any help, ask me or the other students" He said

"Ok, well, ummmmm, bye" i said while walking out of the room

I mentally slapped myself, what am i trying to do? Be the school punching bag again?

Bam! Someone ran into me...i guess i m the punching bag again.

"sorry, i didn't mean to" A cute guy with blue hair said

"it's ok" I squeaked out

"I've never seen you around, what's your name?" he asked

"Ally" I whispered

"Cool name, i'm Alexy" he said with a smile

"C-Cool" i mummbled

"You're shy, aren't you?" he asked

"N-Not really" i replied

"don't worry about it, everyone has a shy side to them" he said with a smile

"i ummmm, need to get going to class" i said while turning around and speed walking away

"WAIT!" he yelled, but i didn't wait

I mentally slapped myslef AGAIN! He was so cute, now he probably thinks i'm a shy loser...even though i am one. 


	3. Chapter 2

Lunch...i've always hated lunch!

Its where everyone sits with there friends, and well, I DON'T HAVE ANY! So you can see why i hate it!

Where to sit, where to sit...Bingo!

A big tree, with no one there, lucky me!

I walked over and sat down at the base of the tree, and started eating a cookie.

"Newbie, move!" a red-head sneered at me

"so-sorry" I squeaked while getting up

"You should be, it's my tree!" He sneered

"Y-You have your own t-tree?" i asked

"ya, whats it to you?" he asked

"n-nothing" i replied while slowly starting to walk away

"what are you? A turtle? Can't you leave any faster?" He sneered

"so-rry" i stuttered

"STOP SAYING SORRY AND LEAVE ALREADY!" he yelled

I was about to run away, when a sliver haired boy came up

"Castiel, it's not nice to yell at people" He said

"Then she should've stayed away from my tree" Red-head said

The sliver haired boy turned to me

"i'm sorry about castiel, he alittle...well you can see" he said

"I-it's ok" I replied

"I'm lysander" he said while holding out his hand

"i'm Ally" i replied while going to shake his hand, But insted, lysander Kissed my hand

My face went more red than Castiels hair

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ring~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i-i better get to class! See you later" I stutter

"Till then Ally" lysander said with a smile


	4. Chapter 3

Lost...i hate being lost...so why does it happen so much?

I bet you can guess where i am, LOST! There are flowers everywhere, even a green house.

To think i was looking for the gym and i found this place...sad isn't it?

"You looking for something?" someone asked from behind me

"N-no i just got lost" i said while turning around and staring in to the most beautiful eyes EVER

"oh, well where were you going?" he asked

"the-uh gym" I said

"It's that way" he said while pointing towards the courtyard

"thank you" i said

"i'm Jade" he said with a smile

"Ally" i replied

"well, i'll see you around" he said

"ya" i eplied while walking towards the courtyard 


	5. Chapter 4

"not you again" i heard when i got to the courtyard

"what?" i asked while looking around to see who said that

"I never thought quite girl liked skipping" i heard them say

"i-um" i said while turning around and seeing...castiel

"what class are you skipping?" he asked

"i'm not skipping, i got lost" i replied

He smirked "and here i thought me and alexy would have a new buddy to hang with"

Alexy? As in HOT alexy?

"cat got your tounge?" castiel asked

"Alexy, with blue hair?" i asked

"ya why?" he asked

"no reason" i said while trying to hide my blush

"what, do you like him?" he asked

"n-no" i replied

"to bad, he's been looking for a girlfriend" he said with a smirk

"who's been looking for a girlfriend?" i heard a familar voice from behind me 


	6. Chapter 5

"Who's been looking for a girlfriend?" i heard a familar voice from behind me

"your idiot brother" Castiel replied

I turned around and stared into Alexy's beautiful eyes

"hey ally, You skipping with us?" alexy asked

"No, she just got lost" Castiel replied with a smirk

"Well, i'm already late, so no point going now" i replied WITHOUT stuttering or anything!

"Cool, so what should we do?" alexy asked

"we aren't going fall, are we?" i asked

"not unless you fall over the railing" castiel mummbled

Where are we? A ROOF!

"I hope you fall" i mummbled

"no you don't" he replied

"and why's that?" Alexy asked

"cuz the door is locked and i have the key" he replied with a smirk

"Wait! If the door is locked, that means we have to jump down!" I paniced

"Did you just hear me? i said i have a KEY!" castiel said

"oh" i replied

Alexy started laughing "well how about we go get something to eat?"

"but lunch is over" i said

"So? School is pretty much over to" he said with a smile

Me and Alexy started walking towards tthe door when Castiel said something

"Wanna have some fun?" He asked with a smirk

"What do you mean?" alexy asked

"this" castiel replied while throwing the key over the edge. 


	7. Chapter 6

I think i just died! The key...over the edge.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled while running to the edge and watching the key hit the ground

I turned around to see castiel...laughing!

"I'm gonna kill you!" i sneered at him

"Good luck with that" he replied

I was about to punch him, when Alexy grabbed my arm

"You can kill him later, first we need to get down without dieing" Alexy said

"Ya, kill me later...i wanna see that!" Castiel said with a smirk

"we're gonna die up here!" i said

"we aren't gonna die!" castiel said with an annoyed look

"WHY DID YOU THROW IT!" i yelled

"i wanted to see the look on your face" he said

"YOU THREW THE KEY JUST TO SEE THE LOOK ON MY FACE? YOU IDIOT!" i yelled

"we can always jump, whats the worst that happens? a broken leg?" Alexy said

"i-i don't like hights!" i replied

"Awwwww, is the little scaredy cat afraid?" castiel asked

"Ummmm, aren't scaredy cats always afraid?" alexy asked

"Shut up" castiel said

"I want down!" I said while on th edge of breaking into tears

Alexy hugged me

"it will be ok" he said

For some reason, castiel looked mad...like he...hated Alexy...but why? 


	8. Chapter 7

"Castiel, i think you should jump first!" i said while getting up

"why me?" he asked

"YOU THEW THE FLIPPING KEY!" i yelled back

"So? I plan on staying up here for a while" He said with a smirk

"Jump!" i yelled

"YOU!" He yelled back

"JUMP OFF THE FRIG-ING ROOF!" i yelled

"You!" Castiel yelled back

"SHUT UP!" Alexy yelled

He looked mad.

"can we find a way off this roof without you two killing each other?" Alexy asked

"We could, but she's a pyco path, and wants we to jump of the roof" Castiel said

"If you two don't stop, i might jump of the roof" Alexy mummbled

"we could always push the scaredy cat off" castiel said with a smirk

You know that feeling you get when you do something bad? How you feel so guilty that you back out of what ever it is?

Well i'm praying that Castiel and Alexy get that feeling, and soon!

Cuz here i am, hanging off the roof, the only thing stand between me and the ground is...well nothing really.

Dear god, please give me the strength not to let go! 


	9. Chapter 8

"What were you three thinking?" The principal yelled at us

"We were just having fun" castiel replied

"HANGING THE NEW STUDENT OFF THE ROOF IS NOT FUN!" she yelled

"Tenacally she was hanging her self off the roof" alexy said

"Ya, we just helped her get there" castiel smirked

"3 weeks detention, ALL OF YOU!" she yelled

"3 WEEKS!" me and alexy yelled

"Yes, now get OUT OF MY OFFICE!" she yelled at us

"i hate you both" i mummbled

"we wouldn't have let you fall" castiel mummbled

"i could've died!" i yelled

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing" alexy said

Me and castiel started laughing

"What?" alexy asked

"Did you just quote something?" castiel asked

"Ya, i guess i did!" he said with a smirk

"well, if i had to chose between an adventure with you guys or nothing, i'd pick"

"Nothing, cuz your a scaredy cat!" castiel said with a smirk

"Ya probably!" i replied while running off to my house 


	10. Chapter 9

_The next few weeks went by in a blur, i skipped most of the time with castiel and Alexy_

_We would just sit on the roof and talk about music_

_I finally felt accepted, like i have friends._

"hey sacredly cat" castiel said while i sat down beside him

"Hey Cassy, where's Alexy?" I asked

"Probably with his new girlfriend" Castiel mumbled

_GIRLFRIEND? Since when does Alexy have a girlfriend?_

"WHO!" I practically screamed

Castiel smirked "well someones jealous"

"Shut up! Who's his girlfriend!" i asked again

"Shy girl named Violet. He's been crushing on her for a while" Castiel said

_Shy girl, i'm shy around other people! What does she have that i don't?_

"There they are now" Castiel said while nodding to alexy and a beautiful girl

"Wow" I said

"Ya, she's sure prettier that you" Castiel said with a smirk

"HEY!" I yelled at him

He laughed "It's true! If you want to attract guys, you've gotta start dressing like a girl"

"what?" i asked

"Stop wearing baggy sweaters and start wearing form fitting Tanks" He said

"But i like my sweaters" I said

"But guys don't" Castiel said

"I don't know" I mumbled

Castiel got up "Come on"

"What?" I asked him

"Come on, i know someone who can help" He said


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"AllyCat, this is Lysander's brother Leigh" Castiel said

"Hi, I'm ally" I said while holding out my hand for him to shake

But just like Lysander he kissed it "It's very nice to meet you"

"You too" I said with a blush

"Your girlfriend is beautiful Castiel, other boys must be very jealous" Leigh said

Castiel snorted "She's not my girlfriend. We're here cuz she needs an outfit to make Alexy Jealous"

Leigh smiled "Well I of course can find one, but if you're gonna make a boy jealous, you'll need more than an outfit"

"What do you mean?" I asked him

He smiled even more and said "A boyfriend"

* * *

_That's how I ended up with new, girly clothes and Castiel as my 'boyfriend'_

"So...what do we do now?" I asked

"How should I know" He said with a smirk while putting his arm around me

I laughed and tried to said "What are you doing"

He cut me off "YO ALEXY!"

_Alexy walked over to us, with a huge smile on his face_

"Hey guys! Me and Violet are going on our first date tonight!" He said

"I'm so happy for you Alexy" I said with a smile

Castiel snorted "First time you've been happy for anyone"

"Shut up" I laughed at him

_At that moment I saw Alexy staring at Castiel's arm around me_

"You guys are pretty close" He said

"Ya, shouldn't we be?" Castiel asked

"It's just weird" Alexy mumbled

I laughed "Soon you'll be like that with Violet"

His eyes widened "You two are together?"

Castiel's grip around me tightened "Have been for a while now"

Alexy smiled a little "Cool, Hey we could go on double dates"

Castiel snorted again "I rather jump off the roof for real"

"I swear to god I'm never going up there with you again!" I said while pulling out of his arms

He winked at me "Ya you will, AllyCat"

I put my hands on my hips and said "Oh really?"

_Castiel got beat by the bell_

"Well I've gotta go" I said while hugging Castiel

"It's hugging me!" He wined

"Screw you" I said while punching his arm walking towards the school, without saying a word to Alexy

"I'll hold you to that!" Castiel yelled after me


End file.
